


Wind Down

by faithful_lie



Series: VIXX Secret Santa 2015 [1]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Cops AU, Fluff, M/M, and flirty, cops going for donuts, fulfill the stereotype, hakyeon is cute, ken cameo, my tagging is weird, not christmas themed though, wonshik had a bad day, written for a secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithful_lie/pseuds/faithful_lie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonshik has had an awful day at the police station but Hakyeon can always cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind Down

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2015 VIXX secret santa on aff ;3  
> Check out this fic on there to see the lovely poster that was made for it ;)  
> http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1046038/
> 
> The characters that aren't VIXX members are just people I made up and don't represent anybody.
> 
> Happy reading <3

Wonshik had had an appallingly bad day. It had started out pretty awful and then just gone downhill from there. He usually liked being a part of the police force - he was proud of his role - but recently, it had become a drain.

He'd overslept, mainly because he'd been spending so much time at Hakyeon's place that he'd forgotten to set his alarm - too used to being kicked awake by his boyfriend in the morning. Oversleeping wouldn't have been so bad if the police chief hadn't suddenly decided to reassign him to work with Im Minjae a few weeks back. The man gave off an air of being oh so straight-laced and upright but after just a few hours in his company, Wonshik had decided that he was insufferable. He would talk about anything and everything, giving unwanted and often offensive opinions on every topic under the sun. And he always timed Wonshik when he was late. So when Wonshik had finally arrived at his desk, uniform not quite on right, hat clasped in his hand and white hair sticking up all over the place, he was forced to listen to his new partner telling him just how late he was. 

If it had been Hakyeon, sure, he'd have been scolded but that would be it. He wouldn't have to listen to bits of fragmented lectures about timeliness and policy all freaking day. 

It also didn't help that he and Minjae had been put on a particularly nasty case. So while he was dealing with everything surrounding that, he'd have that irritating, proper voice rambling on in the background. Together it was enough to give him a really awful headache.

But he could forget about that now. He was finally done at the station. He didn't think he'd ever been that happy to clock off in his life. And not just because he could get away from Minjae; he knew Hakyeon would be waiting for him. They'd decided to fulfill the stereotype and go get doughnuts together after work, as they had many times before. Wonshik definitely needed a sugar hit. Maybe a strong coffee as well.

He pulled his coat tighter against the cold, shivering a little as he fumbled one handed to find his leather gloves somewhere in his satchel whilst also keeping a hold of his hat. At some point during the day, the weather had become rather unpleasant. A strong, chill wind was whipping up quite the storm and Wonshik really hoped he made it to the doughnut shop before it started raining too. At least it wasn't far away, just a few streets over. He steeled himself and set a brisk pace so that he'd spend the shortest possible time freezing his butt off. He missed the luxury of being driven places by Hakyeon, nice and warm and far less effort. His car was comfortable, smelt like him and best of all, Wonshik had stashed various snacks in the passenger side. They didn't necessarily speak when they were driving places but being in each other's company was enough. Anything would be better than this. The wind seemed to be going straight through Wonshik. He'd neglected to bring his gloves, reasonably certain that he'd be inside all day, and his hands were going numb. All he really wanted right now was to fall asleep, preferably with Hakyeon's arms wrapped around him. 

He felt a rush of relief when the doughnut shop finally came into view. It looked ridiculously welcoming when he was so thoroughly freezing. He hurried to reach the shop front, impatient to get into the warm and pushed the door open just enough for him to slip through. Making sure the door closed behind him, Wonshik reveled in the warmth and the sweet aroma of fresh dough and pastries emanating from the products on display. He cast a cursory glance about the room, face lighting up in delight as he set eyes on the one person he’d been hoping to see; Hakyeon. He was leaning forwards, elbows propped on the counter, resting his chin on his hands as he gazed earnestly at the girl on the other side. Wonshik recognised her as Lena, a relatively new employee. Hakyeon said something to her causing a bright smile to bloom on her face as she shook her head, blonde pigtails swinging. Her eyes briefly met Wonshik’s and he pressed a finger to his lips, hoping she’d pretend she hadn’t seen him.

As Lena looked back to Hakyeon, giving his shoulder a soft shove, Wonshik started to make his approach. He tiptoed softly across the room, getting weird looks from the other customers, until he was standing right behind his boyfriend. He stepped forwards, sliding his arms around the other’s waist and managing to get in a sneaky kiss on the cheek before he had to leap back to dodge the inevitable slap coming his way.

“Hey! You ruined my flirting routine.” Hakyeon whirled around with a pout. Behind him, Lena was doing everything in her power to not to laugh. She took a deep breath and, in a wobbly voice, greeted Wonshik and asked for their order. Hakyeon turned round momentarily to ask for a dozen mini cinnamon doughnuts and two jam doughnuts. Having placed his order and put the money on the counter, he grabbed Wonshik by the forearm and dragged him over to a table to wait whilst Lena sorted out their order.

They sat opposite each other and Hakyeon smiled as he reached across the table to take Wonshik’s hands in his. 

“How was your day?” He asked, enfolding Wonshik’s hands in his own to warm them up. Instead of answering, Wonshik gifted Hakyeon with a glare. Hakyeon sniffed. “Is that any way to treat your hyung?” Wonshik slumped sideways on the table, puppy eyes still fixed on Hakyeon.

“It was awful!” He whined, hoping for sympathy.

“Tell me.” Hakyeon replied with a small smile. Wonshik started from the beginning, telling Hakyeon how his day had started badly and become progressively worse. He’d even spilt coffee on his pale blue shirt and had had to wear it all day since he didn’t have a spare. The other listened in silence, nodding and keeping hold of the younger man’s hands.

Wonshik only stopped talking when their order was brought over. He looked up expecting to see Lena but blinked blankly when he was instead met by the smiling face of Jaehwan holding out two paper bags in their direction. 

“Bad day?” Jaehwan asked. Wonshik nodded. “Well at least you have Hakyeon.” Jaehwan winked and turned to go back to work.

“Wonshik?” Wonshik turned back to Hakyeon. “Wanna stay over at mine? We’re both off tomorrow.” The grin that took over his face was huge and genuine. “I’ll take that as a yes then.” Hakyeon stood up, fishing a pair of gloves out of his coat pocket and holding them out to Wonshik with a matching grin. “I knew you’d forget your own.” As soon as Wonshik accepted the gloves, Hakyeon brought out a second pair, slipping them on with a flourish. He swept up their hats in his arms leaving Wonshik to bring their bags and the all-important doughnuts.

As he closed the door behind him, Wonshik waved to Jaehwan and Lena, receiving yet another wink, from Lena this time.

“Yah, you can’t flirt with her too,” Hakyeon’s tone was playful as he led the way to his car, “that’s not how it works!”

“She knows we’re both gay though.” Wonshik retorted, falling into step behind his elder. He let the temporary silence that followed his comment wash over him as he admired the back view of his partner. He sighed softly; Hakyeon looked good in anything and the coat he was wearing hugged his slender form in all the right places, accentuating his waist and lengthening his legs. He really was beautiful.

When they got to the car, Wonshik automatically slid into the passenger seat, twisting round to dump their bags on the back seat but making sure to keep the bag of warm doughnuts in his lap. Hakyeon put the key in the ignition and then paused. 

“You gonna ask me about my day?” Wonshik’s eyes widened; he’d been too absorbed in how awful his day was and he’d forgotten about the other.

“Oh y-yes, sorry, how was it?” Hakyeon smiled in contentment as he pulled away from the curb.

“Well,” he began, “I finally got reassigned and my new partner is kind of weird?” Wonshik threw him a sideways glance. “He rarely speaks but he has a really strong presence… I can’t tell what he’s thinking because he always has the same expression. But he works well so…” He shrugged. Wonshik thought that sounded familiar. He thought about it for a few seconds before it clicked.

“Oh you mean Taekwoon? I worked with him before, didn’t I tell you about him?” Hakyeon shook his head. “He’s just like you.”

“How?” Hakyeon looked away from the road for a moment before remembering he was driving.

“He hits me when I mess up too.” Hakyeon snorted. “But he’s nice.”

“He just kind of stares at you until you work out what he wants.”

“Yeah I know, but at least he doesn’t talk non-stop like Minjae.”

“You think anyone’s better than Minjae.” Wonshik couldn’t really think of a response so he stayed quiet. “You alright?” When he looked up, he could see the concern etched into the other’s face.

“Yes.” He answered softly. “Are we nearly there yet?”

“Wonshik, I swear…” Hakyeon laughed, trying to keep his focus. “You know as well as I do that we are almost home.” And true to his words, they pulled up in the car park for Hakyeon’s apartment block soon afterwards. It didn’t take long to gather up their things and vacate the car park, opting to run up the stairs rather than wait for the lift (it smelt bad anyways).

Wonshik balanced their bags, hats and the doughnuts in his arms as Hakyeon unlocked the door and switched on the lights so that they could go in. He reached round his unfortunate boyfriend to shut the door and then dropped to his knees before him. He deftly untied Wonshik’s shoelaces and helped him step out of his shoes before removing his own.

“Yeon!” Wonshik whined, a blush colouring his features. “I could have done that myself if you’d just take some of this stuff.”

“But you had a bad day, so I’m looking after you.” Hakyeon replied with a smirk. “I’ll cook for you.” He offered.

“With your poison tongue?” Wonshik shot back, immediately regretting it as he found himself on the receiving end of a neck chop. “I’ll cook?” That seemed to satisfy Hakyeon and Wonshik slipped past him to dump their stuff in the kitchen. “Let’s eat the doughnuts first!” He called, starting to pull ingredients out of the cupboard for a simple meal. “I’m making soup!”

Hakyeon wandered into the kitchen a few minutes later and leant against the door frame watching the other man move around kitchen as if it was his own. Wonshik seemed to sense his presence, starting to talk to him.

“Why did I get reassigned?”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have dyed your hair.” Hakyeon’s eyes flickered to the hair in question, pure white and more than a little disheveled.

“But you dyed your hair and you didn’t get reassigned for it.” Wonshik continued to look more at home in Hakyeon’s kitchen than he had ever been.

“Yes, but I dyed my fringe subtly green. Chief’s going grey, maybe he thinks you’re making fun of him.”

“But it looks good on me.” Hakyeon laughed; he was pretty sure that was the problem.

“Exactly. Anyways I’m gonna go get changed. You can wear some of my clothes too.”

“Sure.” Wonshik didn’t even look up, just focused on getting all the ingredients ready and into the pot for cooking. He filled the kettle and, when it boiled, poured the water into the pot and turned on the hob. By then, Hakyeon had returned in a black band t-shirt and dark grey fitted tracksuit bottoms. “Watch this for me so I can change, ‘kay?”

Wonshik walked slowly through Hakyeon’s apartment. It was always warmer than his and the whole place was filled with the comforting scent of his boyfriend. Wonshik loved being here, even more than being in his apartment. If he was honest, it was Hakyeon’s apartment that felt like home, not his own.

It didn’t take him long to find a new outfit to change into. He returned to the kitchen, snuggling into the hoody he’d borrowed and really hoping Hakyeon hadn’t done anything to the soup. On entering the room, he caught sight of his boyfriend standing a few feet from the stove, watching the pot intently. His hands fingered the hem of his t-shirt as he concentrated hard. It was undeniably cute. And his butt even looked good in tracksuit bottoms. Wonshik sighed inwardly. He was sure he'd never stop finding everything about the man before him extremely attractive.

He sidled into the kitchen and, without warning, gave Hakyeon a firm, appreciative smack on the butt. The dark haired man spun round with a scandalised expression and gaped for a few seconds. Then his eyes narrowed and he stepped forward menacingly.

“You know what you get for that?” He growled and Wonshik found himself backing away without even realising. A few more steps and then Hakyeon flung himself at Wonshik, tickling him mercilessly. Wonshik shrieked and tried to run away but Hakyeon tackled him to the floor and sat on his stomach, tickling him even more. Wonshik couldn't help but laugh at the joy on his boyfriends face as he administered his chosen punishment.

“Stop! Please!” Wonshik gasped between uncontrollable giggles. Hakyeon shook his head – not good enough. “Please, I'm sorry!” Still not the words Hakyeon was looking for. “I'm- I'M GOING TO PEE!” Wonshik yelled and the other man jumped off him at once, laughing uproariously and lying back on the floor. Wonshik hadn't been lying. He sprinted to the toilet and, when he returned, found that his boyfriend had peeled himself off the floor and even succeeded in blending the contents of the pot into a rather nice soup. They carefully transferred it into mugs so that they could move to the living room and occupy their favourite spot; the corner of Hakyeon’s oversized corner sofa. 

On the way in to the living room, Wonshik opened the blanket box he'd bought and pulled out the largest, fluffiest blanket he could find for them to wrap themselves in before joining the dark haired man already getting comfortable on the sofa.

Wonshik couldn't really think of a better alternative to spending an evening snuggling with his boyfriend. The low buzz of the TV in the background mixed with Hakyeon’s steady breaths providing him with great comfort. He shifted a little closer to the warm body next to him, laying his head against Hakyeon's chest and listening to the low, steady thump of his heartbeat. Slender fingers traced patterns on his arm and back and Wonshik hummed in contentment.

If all bad days ended up like this, he'd take a few more of them.

“I love you.” Hakyeon murmured, kissing Wonshik’s dyed hair.  
“I love you too.” Wonshik replied and moved up to kiss Hakyeon on the lips.


End file.
